Forever And A Day
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: She watched as red sparks flew into the air and Harry emerged from the maze carrying Cedric's limp body. Was it possible to save him? Or would she have to sit there and watch him die in her arms? -Cedric Diggory Oneshot. AU-


**A/N: This is about Cedric and an OC, just like all my Draco fics. Having said that, it's not as long or detailed as my Draco ones, and maybe not quite as... good, for lack of a better word - i was quite young when I wrote this lol. In any case, hope you like it all the same.  
**

**Warning: AU. Cedric actually doesn't die in this fic. Yes, I strayed from the original plot. But, good news is; if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, only Camry and this story/plot.**

* * *

Camryn was sitting in the library one night, talking to her best friend Riane. Riane was a Slytherin, but she was an unusually kind one and everyone seemed to love her. The two were best friends and Riane was currently helping Camryn with a problem she'd been having lately.

"I think it's time you tell him!" The ravenette whispered, not wanting to bring on the wrath of the strict librarian. "I mean, after four years, if he still hasn't figured it out yet, then I think he's too daft to ever figure it out on his own!"

"Yea.. I guess.." Camryn said, still unsure of what she was going to. She opened her mouth to speak again, but she was interrupted.

"Afternoon ladies." Came a voice behind the two.

Camryn turned to see Cedric standing there smiling at them. She had a huge crush on Cedric Diggory, but was too afraid to say anything. He was, after all, pretty much the most popular boy in the school.

"Oh.. um.. Hi Cedric." She said blushing. "Did you need to talk to me?"

"No." He answered softly. "Actually, I came to see Riane."

Camryn's heart dropped into her stomach. Stupid girl. Why the hell would she think he would be there to see her? She shouldn't be surprised. Riane was just about the most popular and wanted girl in the school. It wouldn't be a surprise for them to end up together.

Camryn frowned and looked at Riane.

"Surprise, surprise." She muttered bitterly. Riane looked like she had been slapped across the face. Camryn said nothing else as she gathered up her books before standing up and walking away.

"Cam!" She said calling after her friend, causing the librarian to whip around the corner to glare at her threateningly. But Camryn ignored them all.

* * *

Camryn headed straight up to her dorm. When she got there, she laid on her bed, grabbed her pillow, and started to cry. It wasn't fair! Of all the boys Riane could pick from! Wasn't it just her luck that the only one Camryn wanted, wanted her best friend! But it really didn't surprise her. Riane was gorgeous. She couldn't compete with that.

Camryn laid there for a long time, until she finally cried herself to sleep.

The next day Camryn got up, got ready and went to breakfast. She went with a few friends in her House. All morning Riane was trying to talk to her but she simply ignored her. Eventually Riane sighed and gave up. Deep down, Camryn knew that Riane had done nothing wrong and she shouldn't be acting this way; but right now jealousy was the reigning emotion, and it was the one leading her actions.

First class was charms with Slytherin and Riane was desperately trying to get her attention. All class she kept sending her notes apologizing and asking Camryn to let her explain. She didn't want to hear it, and after the first few, she stopped reading all on-coming notes and just immediately balled them up when she got them. All day, Riane tried to talk to her but she still decided to ignore her. She even avoided Cedric as much as possible too. This proved to be harder though, because he was in her house and therefor shared most of her classes.

At lunch, a strange owl swooped down and dropped off a crisp, handsome envelope. She opened it and it read the letter inside.

_Camryn,_

_Please stop ignoring me. I really need to talk to you. Please. Meet me down by the lake at 10:00 pm._

Camryn crumpled up the letter. What was the point of that? Why did she send another owl to deliver it? Why couldn't she send her own? She thought about this for a moment and came to the conclusion that since Riane wasn't stupid; she probably figured that if she had sent her own owl, Camryn wouldn't have even opened the letter because she would have recognized it.

"Hm. Smart girl." Camryn thought. "But not smart enough."

Camryn ripped the envelope in half, then threw it in the air and with a wave of her wand, it disappeared. However, she decided to meet Riane by the lake anyway. Maybe what she had to say was useful. Besides, she hated being mad at her best friend and she wanted to apologize. So, she decided to meet Riane like she'd asked.

* * *

When the time came Camryn went down to the lake and sat by the edge of the water, seeing as how Riane wasn't there yet. She gazed out at the lake and let her mind wander, but a short while later she was shaken from her thoughts by a familiar voice behind her.

"I didn't think you'd actually come."

Camryn turned around to see Cedric standing behind her.

"Cedric?" She asked in confusion. "I thought the letter was from Riane."

Cedric returned her confused expression.

"Wouldn't you have recognized her owl?" He asked.

"Well... yea.. but, I thought that... um.." Camryn paused for a moment. "Never mind." She said shaking her head.

Cedric raised an eyebrow and laughed before walking over and sitting down next to her.

"I was trying to get your attention all day." He said looking out at the lake. "I tried sending you notes and you didn't read them, I tried to talk to you but you ignored me.. then I tried the owl thing and was kinda surprised that that worked." He said with a laugh, trying to cover-up his frustration. But Camryn could see right through it.

"I'm sorry, I thought the notes were from Riane. And.. I wasn't ignoring you, I was just avoiding you."

Cedric cocked his head to the side, and Camryn immediately realized how stupid her comment had sounded. Cedric looked at her and laughed before speaking again.

"You have nothing to be angry with her about you know." Cedric said.

"Yea, I know.. I came down here tonight so I could apologize to her for the way I was acting all day. It's just that... Well.. I was jealous. Jealous that out of all the boys that Riane can pick from, the only one that I want, likes her." Camryn looked away from Cedric with a frown and stared out at the lake. Cedric smiled.

"You want me?" He teased.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said quietly. Cedric chuckled.

"Not to me.. until now." He placed his hand on the side of Camryn's face and gently turned it towards him.

"But that's not what I meant when I said you had no reason to be angry with Riane."

Camryn looked at Cedric, confused, and he continued.

"I went to talk to her yesterday because I wanted her advice about you, since she's your best friend." Cedric looked into her eyes. "I asked you to come down here to tell you that I like you. I didn't expect to find out you liked me too." He said, beaming.

"You... you what..?" Camryn asked in shock.

Cedric smiled and nodded. She was shocked.

After a few silent, awkward moments, Camryn threw her arms around Cedric and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Just then she realized something.

"Oh no.. I've got to go find Riane!" Camryn said standing up. Cedric stood up too and smiled at her, looking then to a tree not far off. She looked at him strangely and turned to see Riane step out from behind it.

"No need love." She said smiling. Camryn ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Ry!" Camryn said to her.

"All's fair in love and war." She said with a laugh. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore."

"No! No I'm not!" Camryn said, smiling at her.

"Good." She said smiling at her friend. "Well in that case, I'm going to head back to the castle. Have fun you two." She winked, then walked away.

Camryn turned back to Cedric, who was smiling. She smiled back and walked over to him.

"Well, now that that's settled." She said.

"Yea. Now there's only one more thing to take care of." He replied.

"Oh, and what's that?" She asked.

"Will you be my date to the yule ball?"

Camryn smiled and hugged him tight. "Yes! Of course I will!"

Cedric wrapped his arms around her, and they both walked back to the castle.

* * *

After their mutual confession, Camryn and Cedric grew inseparably close. They went to the ball together and had the time of their lives. After the ball, it was time for the Tri-wizard tournament. Camryn fearfully watched Cedric at all the challenges and she nearly had a heart attack each time he competed, but he always made it through and came straight into her arms as soon as he was finished.

When the final challenge arrived, Camryn knew that it would be the most dangerous and difficult one yet. As she watched the competitors go into the maze, her heart went up into her throat. She waited agonizingly for what seemed like forever. When she had finally calmed down and convinced herself that everything would be OK, she saw a red spark shoot up from the maze. Immediately she began to panic.

After much torture and painful waiting, Camryn saw the maze part, and a wave of relief rushed over her body.

_"Thank you Merlin!"_ She thought as she rushed down onto the field. But her smile quickly faded as she saw Harry carrying Cedric's limp body in his arms and crying heavily. Her heart dropped down into her stomach and she felt like she had just been shot. She suddenly felt sick.

Camryn ran over to the crowd and pushed everyone out of the way, kneeling down next to Cedric's father. She sat beside his father, who was cradling his form, and sobbed hysterically. She couldn't believe he was dead. As she sat there bawling over Cedric's un-moving figure, she hear a slight gasp.

"Cedric?" Camryn screamed. "Somebody help! He's alive!"

Dumbledore rushed over and gently pushed Camryn away. All the teachers followed and crowed around him. They were there for a few minutes until Dumbledore finally drove them away.

"There's nothing we can do.." He said quietly. "He's not going to make it."

Camryn felt the tears rushing to her eyes once more, and soon they were once again streaming freely down her face. How cruel fate was, giving them hope, then snatching it away as quick as it came.

Camryn stood there with tears streaming down her face, until Dumbledore turned to her and waved her over.

"He's asking for you.."

She rushed over to Cedric's side and dropped to her knees next to him. He barely had any strength left. He opened his hand and looked from it to hers. She understood and took his hand, pressing it to her lips.

"I'm here Cedric." She whispered as the tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry love." Cedric whispered weakly.

"They're happy tears." Camryn lied. "I'm happy you're alive. You're going to make it Cedric. You are." She insisted, more to herself than to him. He smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

"No Cedric! Stay awake!" She begged, choking on tears. "Please stay awake!"

"I will..." He said quietly as his eyelids fluttered shut.

Camryn squeezed Cedric's hand which was now deathly cold. Any minute and he would be gone from her forever.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. She had already lost both of her parents, and now she was losing the love of her life too. It wasn't fair! It seemed like everyone she loved died! As Camryn fought back her horrid memories, something snapped in her mind.

"YES!" She screamed.

Everyone around her looked at her with sympathy. They all thought she had gone mad with grief, but she simply ignored them.

_"I have to do it quickly through or it'll be too late."_ Camryn thought to herself.

Both her parents had been world famous healers and she remembered a spell her mother had recited when her grandfather was laying on his deathbed. It had saved his life. That was the only time she had ever used it, and though it had worked, Camryn wasn't sure how or why it did. She wasn't sure if it would work if she tried it, but she was sure as hell going to try! What did she have to lose? She had nothing left.

Camryn sat there for a minute, trying to remember the spell. Finally the words came to her. She leaned down to Cedric's ear and whispered the spell. Then she kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest again, waiting to see what would happen. This was her only chance and her last attempt. She prayed to God, the angels, the spirits, Merlin, whoever was listening. She begged them to being Cedric back, that if necessary, she would offer her own life in exchange for his. Nothing happened.

Cedric was still gasping for air. Camryn had just lost all hope and turned her head to cry into Cedric's chest again, when all of a sudden, Cedric gasped loudly and took a huge gulp of breath. Slowly but surely his breathing began to increase and color returned to his face.

Camryn's head snapped up when she heard the first intake of breath and she could now see the rosiness of Cedric's cheeks nearly fully restored.

"She... she saved his life..." Cedric's father whispered softly. Then he beamed. "She saved his life! He's saved, my boy is saved!"

Camryn felt herself be pulled into his embrace as he laughed and yelled for joy. Madame Pomfry rushed over and bent down to check on Cedric. After a moment or two, she looked up at everyone watching.

"He's in a coma, but in time, he should recover just fine."

Everyone roared with applause. Everyone except Camryn. She were to shocked to move.

* * *

_...::: One and a half months later :::..._

* * *

Camryn was in her common room, studying for an up-coming test. She was trying hard to concentrate, but to no avail. All she could think of was Cedric. She had been visiting him every day since the incident and had been a nervous wreck ever since. She hadn't visited him in the past three days because Madame Pomfry had driven her out saying she'd call for her if there was any change.

After a while, Camryn gave up trying to study and laid her book next to her on the couch with a sigh.

"Oh Cedric..." She whispered sadly as a tear slipped down her cheek. She starred at the crackling flames for a while and soon felt herself drifting off to sleep. Just before she dosed off however, she was awakened by someone clearing their throat. Turning around, she saw Cedric standing behind her.

Camryn's mouth dropped in shock and after a few long moments, she came to.

"Cedric! You're awake!" She screamed. She jumped up and ran over to give him a hug as tears streamed down her face.

Cedric wrapped his arms around Camryn tightly and held her there for a very long time before speaking.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not... but I've got to tell you anyway.."

Cedric was quiet a moment before he spoke again.

"That night, I thought I was gone... I thought I'd never see you again... I was dead, I know I was. I was standing over my own body, looking at myself, when I saw a bright light. I started to walk towards it but I was held back by two people. When I turned to see them, I saw a man and a woman... the woman looked just like you..."

"My mum and dad..." Camryn whispered. Cedric continued.

"She told me that I was being called back, that someone was saying a summoning spell for me. It was a spell that only worked if someone was desperate enough to give their own life to bring the person back." Cedric looked down at Camryn.

"You saved my life Cam..." He whispered.

Camryn looked up into his face and saw tears in his eyes. A single one slipped down his cheek until it reached his lips.

"You offered your own life in exchange for mine?" He asked quietly. Camryn looked down as the tears fell from her own eyes.

"You had so much to live for, so many people to leave behind... I only had you..." She paused for a moment to try and calm herself before continuing. "Besides... it took so long for me to finally get you... I could never imagine living without you now that I knew what I'd be missing..."

Cedric cupped Camryn's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. She sighed deeply into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was passionate love, pure joy, and sweet ecstasy.

Camryn had waited so long for this moment - years in fact! She felt like her heart was melting and felt her body grow weak. Just as her legs were about to give out from under her, Cedric lifted Camryn up into his arms and brought her up to her dorm. No one was there so he laid her down on the bed and locked the door. He then leaned down and kissed her again. This time it was deeper. More passionate.

The two laid there together for a long time, Cedric's tongue licking Camryn's lips and running along hers. When he parted the kiss, Cedric trailed kisses across Camryn's cheek, down her neck and down her chest, working his way back up until he caught her lips again. She sighed in content and responded to him happily.

When Cedric pulled away for the second time, he sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head on Camryn's chest. She smiled and simply laid there, basking in the moment. Finally, Cedric looked up at her.

"Camryn... I love you." He said, looking into her eyes confidently. "I love you so much."

Camryn starred at him in shock for a moment until again tears came to her eyes.

"I love you too Cedric..." She whispered happily.

"Be mine. Be mine forever."

Camryn felt her heartbeat quicken and immediately felt overwhelmed. She pulled Cedric up to her and hugged him tight.

"Of course Cedric!" She said through glossy eyes. "Forever and a day!"

Cedric's smile seemed to reach all the way to his ears before he pulled Camryn into the most passionate kiss she had ever received.

This was it. This was how it should be. How it was supposed to be. How they knew it would always be. Forever and a day.


End file.
